Lips of an Angel
by IHeartUCato
Summary: Lips of an Angel by Hinder. "Hearing her say my name... it sounds so sweet. My name, coming from the lips of an angel."


**A/N- And the one-shots keep coming! This one is based off **_**'Lips of an Angel'**_** by Hinder and I got the idea from my wonderful friend Midnight-Solace.**

"Awww, c'mon Four! Just a little longer?" Lauren slurs as I haul her to her feet and half-carry and half-drag her out of Zeke's apartment. I knew coming to this party would be a bad idea.

"No, you're already drunk enough Lauren." I grumble under her weight. She's actually pretty damn heavy.

"Drunk enough for what Four?" She asks trying to be seductive.

"Drunk enough to stumble over the chasm if I don't hold on to you." I answer her. I'm not sure why I started dating Lauren. It might've been because I needed someone after the war and Tris and I weren't really on good terms with each other. Or it might've been that I was jealous that she got together with Uriah so quickly. We tried to stay together after everything, but we had said too much to just forgive and forget, and neither of us were about to swallow our pride. And Lauren had always been interested, so I figured why not? Zeke said what I was doing was wrong and I was just settling for Lauren since I couldn't have Tris.

"Well you can hold on to me _all you want_." Lauren says struggling to stay upright. I ignore her and continue walking us toward my apartment. I don't doubt she'd do something stupid and get in trouble if I didn't watch her.

When we finally make it, Lauren looks like she's about to pass out, so I open the door quickly and get her down on my bed. She's out before her head hits the pillow.

And thank god for that. I've seen Lauren drunk, so it's a damn good thing she used up most of her drunken energy at Zeke's.

I sigh and sit on a chair, running my hand through my hair roughly. What was I doing? I missed Tris. I missed her smile, her stupid rebellious attitude, her selflessness, her bravery, I missed having her sitting next to me talking about random stuff that's happened.

Just then my phone rings. I'm tempted to ignore it because it'll probably just be Zeke. I grab it though, and without looking the caller ID, flip it open. "What?" I snap.

"Tobias?"

Her voice is enough to take my breath away on its own. I pull the phone away to look at the caller idea to see that yes, it _is _Tris calling me. Or at least someone using her phone is.

"Tris?" I keep my voice in check, praying that it doesn't waver.

"Yeah." She whispers before sniffling. "I'm sorry for calling so lat, but... but do you mind just talking for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I say quietly, remembering Lauren sleeping on the other room.

"W-why are you being so quiet?" She asks around another sniffle.

"Lauren's asleep in the other room." I tell her, my voice becoming even quieter from shame.

"Oh." She whispers.

I clear my throat and ask, "Are you crying Tris?"

"U-Uri and I broke up. H-He said that I didn't really care about him that way I told him it wasn't true, but he said that it was ok and that we could still be friends." She tells me. I feel the sudden urge to beat the crap out of Uriah, but then I realize I shouldn't. I'm with Lauren now, so it shouldn't matter.

But it does. Sometimes I wish Lauren was Tris.

Then she gives a weak laugh. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm bothering you with this."

"It's ok Tris." I tell her in a soothing voice. "I said you could tell me anything, and I meant it."

"Thank you." She whispers before clearing her throat. Trying to be strong for other people's benefit. That's the Tris I know. "How's it going with Lauren?"

"It's going fine," I lie. It's really not that great; Lauren's not Tris. "But Tris, you don't need to be the strong one. It's just me here."

"I'm not-"

"Tris." I say pleadingly.

She takes a deep breath. "I... I just feel like I was lying to him the whole time. Because I do love him," And that crushes me. "But he's like a brother to me. More so than Caleb ever really was. So he was right when he said I don't feel that way about him but h also said that he knows who I _do_ love like that and that he thinks he feels the same."

Could this 'he' be me? I hope. But I don't know that I can swallow my pride like that. I guess neither of us really moved on.

"Tris." My voice is a hoarse whisper. _Take me back, I love you. Take me back, I love you. Take me back, I love you._

"Yeah?" She answers quietly.

I take a breath and am about to say the six words running through my head but choke on my pride. "Just... Goodnight." I end up saying.

"Goodnight Tobias." She answers.

Hearing her say my name... it sounds so sweet.

My name, coming from the lips of an angel.

**A/N- So what'd ya think? Please tell me and maybe even give me some suggestions for more one-shots! I'm shooting for at least 50 stories by the end of 2013! Remember to like my page on Facebook, follow me on Twitter and vote on my pole! (All on my profile!) LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
